Glitter in the air
by Hidden amongst shadows
Summary: Yuki wants to show Zero something. What is his reaction? Summaries Hate me but please read! You wont be dissapointed! Zeki forever.
1. Chapter 1

Sup people? Yeah yeah okay so im in the middle of writing a fanfic fir kakkeshi right when my mom forces me off the computer in an attempt to Make me be a normal teen. So naturaly i go to my friends. Ahe plays this song called glitter in the air by pink and i just had to do this. Sorry.

Do not own Vampire knight. Kinda bummed bout it.

Glitter in the air~

Zero glares down at yuki as icily as he can. The girl is oblivious and Simply continues to fiddle with her little sterio. " gimme a sec zero." she whispers. The silverette sighs in frustration. Yuki had called him while he was on a quick errand for the chairman saying that as soon as he got back he must see her. Indeed he did so because her voice had a serious and urgent tone.

Yet all she wanted was for Zero to listen to a song.

" ah- here we go!" Yuki cries when soft piano music escapes from the small speakers. After a few seconds a beautiful voice sing:

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands? _

_Closed your eyed and trusted,in just trustin? _

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air? _

_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said 'i just dont care'? _

__Zeros eyes widen. He felt... He felt as if the song is specifecaly talking to him. He let out a small sigh and continued to listen fully aware that Yuki is singing along under her breath.

_Its only half passed the point of no return _

_The tip of the iceburg _

_The sun before the burn _

_The thunder before the lightning _

_And the breath before the phase _

_Have you ever felt this way? _

Once again zero let out a sigh but this time it was one of conteNtment. He closes his eyes and leens against the wall. _  
_

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone? _

_Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove your not alone _

_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry? _

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside? _

_Its only half passed the point of oblivion _

_The hourglass on the table _

_The walk before the run _

_The breath before the kiss _

_And the fear before the flames _

_Have you ever felt this way? _

_Lalalalalalalalaaaaa _

_There you were sitting in my garden_

_Clutching my coffee _

_Calling me sugar _

_You called me sugar _

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and stars _

_And pulled that rope tight? _

_Have you ever held your breath _

_And asked yourself _

_If eer get better than tonight? _

_Tonight. _

__And just like that the song is over. Finished. The silence is heavy as Yuki waited for Zeros response. However he merely remains leaning against the wall eyes closed. The look if peace was begining to be replaced by the mask of indifference the vampire always wore. When it became apperent that he was not foing to say anything Yuki spoke up. " pretty cool song huh? I thought you might like it. The song kinda fits you, you know?"

"..."

Yuki scowls at the silence. " come on say something!"Once again she is met with silence. " fine! Dont say anything you big-" she is cut off by a strong pair of arms wrapping themselves around her. Yukis eyes are like saucers but she slowly returns his embrace. They stay like that for what seems like hours mustering ip courage and just breathing in each others essence.

" i love you" they whisper simutainioulsly.

Relief washes over zero. So yuki actually didnt reject him. Not only that she returned his feelings. Still there was something bugging him " what about Kurran?" he asks voice soft. Shifting slightly so he can gaze into her enchanting sepia eyes. " what i feel for him is more of a family love not like the kind i feel for you,zero." she respondes never looking away from his passionate lavender orbs.

Zero smiles with genuine happiness which catches yuki off guard alowing him to swoop down and Steal a kiss. Almost as soon as they part the vampire crushes his mouth to hers. Yuki kisses him back and wraps two arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His tongue brushes her bottom lip begging not demanding entry. Gladly she parts her lips and moans when it invades her mouth exploring every crevise gently.

They break apart for a much needed breath and once again stare into each others eyes. " i love you so much i cant even find words for it." he says panting slightly. Yuki grins stands on her tip toes and plants an affectionate kiss on his cheek. Zero hums in pleasure and holds her close satisfied that his wish - to kiss Yuki- was fufilled. Yes tonight he didnt need words. He just needed yuki.

End~

And cut. Whew took me forever but its finished. Please pm me for anything. A comment a suggestion or for a good zeki conversation. Oh btw this is before the end of season two i just wanted to avoid spoilers. :3 hope you liked!

Wuv~ Emu XD


	2. A dance with you

***sweatdrops* wow okay well not a whole lot of people commented but... Well i got a request to continue the story! Whoot! Andni finally figures out how to! Hehe so this is like based of of chapter 87 but its been twisted to fit the timeline and stuff. And if i get five more comments ill create a chapter three! Bwahahaha im evil. Enjoi~ **

A single dance with you~

Yuuki cross lay on her bed staring up at her ceiling. It had been a week since she shared a kiss with Zero. The days following had been bliss holding hand underneath the tabl long passionate kisses in the moonlight. Of course Zero was still Zero and did (unintentionaly) get under her skin sometimes but she would return the favor by wapping him on the head. She rather liked love and wanted to spend forever in this wonderful feeling.

She sighs and sits up careful not to wake Yori who was resting peacefully. As much as Yuuki would have liked to stay in the eternal bliss of love another more depressing matter loomed over her. Exams. They are less then two weeks away and she does not want to be stuck decorating the ballroom again. She wanted to actually participate in the ball and her ticket was those damned exams. And so with that undeniable pressure Yuuki grabs her textbooks and looks for a quite place to study.

. 

" oh finally! My chance to dance with Ruka! Thank you Yuuki!" a boy sings and dances out of the room. Similar praise flys towards her. yes she Yuuki Cross has passed those exhausting exams. Despite the glow the praise was giving her inly one opinion mattered. She turned and searched for a pair of lavender eyes. When she does she smiles at how happy- how proud they were.

The bell rings signalling the end of class. " hey are you saving me a dance?" a cool voice whispers in her ear. Yuuki practically jumps ten feet in the air. Zero tries to surpress a laugh by biting his lip.

" Zero!" she scowls " wait since when could you dance?" she asks eyes wide in surprise. Zero raises an eyebrow and ruffles her hair. " long before you met me. Come on we have work to do." he grumbles pulling out both badges and putting hers on for her. Yuuki blushes slightly and nearly drops her pencil box.

Once they were in position ( between the mob of fangirls and the gates of the moon dorm) the gates swung open and the mob surged violently. "AIDOU WE LOVE YOU!" at least half scream. Yuuki was nearly trampled while Zero was watching leaning against a tree a smirk gracing his lips. But suddenly he stiffened and a scowl twisted his face. Ahe turned confused to find no other than Kaname Kurran glaring at the other vampire.

" Zero..." he growled then he turns to the girl and his featurs dramatically change to a soft and happy look. " Yuuki i was meaning to ask you if you would save me a dance." he said in that velvety voice of his that melted so many to butter. However before she could say anything Zero stepped in front of her with frightening speed. " sorry Kurran but im afraid that shes already going to be occupied for the night." he practically yelled with such a steely tone.

Kanames eyes narrowed in displeasure. " i see. Listen zero may i speak with you? Alone." he says walking off into the trees. Zeros hand wrapped around a familiar gun as he follwed the pureblood. Just before he fully dissapeared into the shadows he turned and gave Yuuki a quick reassuring smile.

" Zero i dont like how this is going. You are too close to her and youre forgetting... Your place. Remember the only reason i havnt killed you yet is because Yuuki would get upset. But understand i wont... Hesitate if you go to far. Now return to her before she begins to get worried." Kaname growls and without another word walks off.

Yuuki stares in disbelief at the group of vampire and humans dancing and swaying together to the music. Little does she know more than a few guys (some vamps some not) were gawking at her. She wore a dark blue silk dress the stopped mid thigh and had ruffles along the top. A black choker and black strappy high heels completed the look. Her eyes scanned for Zero and at last found him leaning against a pole watching in disgust at the people before him.

He wore a tux with a red rose in the pocket and his hair looked a little shinier than usual. " Yuuki darling! Are you going to dance with your poor father- oh look how cute you look! Absolutly adorable!" th chairman coos behind her and lunges in an attempt to trap his daughter in a bear hug. She sidesteps him easily and watches as he crashes to the floor. " again?" he whines a river of tears flowing from his face not from pain though.

" sure chair- uh dad." she mumbles laughing slightly. Yuuki then turns and walks toward Zero ignoring the incredibly happy person behind her. " hey" he whispers when he sees her. His mesmerizing eyes glanced at her clothes before returning to her face. " you look beautiful..." he breaths embracing her.

Yuuki blushes " Z-zero." she whispers nervously. " Zero you- youre smiling!" and indeed he was. " come lets dance" Zero mutters taking her hand and leading her to an abanded balcony. Slowly ever so slowly they waltz and spin and smile. It was pure blias and suddenly-

_. Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands? _

_ Closed your eyes and trusted just trustin? _

__" no way" Yuuki gasps in disbelief. Zero smiles and twirls her around once more. And so they dance to the very song that brought them together. When the song ended Zero leaned down and captured her lips with his own sighing in pleasure unaware a certain pureblood is watching with hate filled eyes.

**And cut. Yes this chapter ends with someone catching them. See possible chapter three may include a bite and awesome shiz. So review! Ill also take suggestions! I love you all so much! Special thanks to my boyfriend who taught me how to actually do the waltz! **

**Wuv~ emu**


End file.
